Deep-rolling roller heads of the type mentioned above have become known from a comprehensive state of the art. The following printed publications are listed here in this respect:    1. EP 0 661 137 B1, FIG. 6, col. 9, lines 22 to 25,    2. EP 0 683 012 B1, FIG. 4, col. 5, lines 51 to 56,    3. EP 0 839 607 A1, FIG. 1, col. 3, lines 34 to 36,    4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,167, FIG. 7, col. 5, lines 30 to 32,    5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,184, FIG. 2a, col. 2, lines 58 to 60,    6. DE 100 40 146 A1, FIG. 5, col. 2, line 59 to col. 3, line 14.
Without exception, all the known deep-rolling roller heads have in common that precise adjustment of the deep-rolling rollers relative to the center of the deep-rolling roller head is extremely difficult and requires great skill on the part of the adjusting person schooled in the art. In this case precise adjustment to the center of the deep-rolling roller head is not even desired, but a pre-adjustment in the order of magnitude between 0.1 and 0.2 is effected in the sense opposite to the sense of rotation of the crankshaft. For precise adjustment of the deep-rolling roller devices have therefore been developed that facilitate the adjustment on the part of the person schooled in the art while achieving at the same time an adjusting result of sufficient precision. This becomes understandable when the L-shaped holding devices of the roller cages known from the state of the art must be adjusted and fixed by two screws at each deep-rolling roller head. Overall therefore, four screws per deep-rolling roller head are used by means of which the L-shaped holding devices are fixed, and their precise adjustment is difficult and time consuming.
Therefore there has been no lack of effort in facilitating the adjustment of the L-shaped holding devices and to improve at the same time the precision of adjustment.
In the state of the art known from DE 100 40 146 A1 different embodiments of an L-shaped holding device are already mentioned. While the one holding device still follows the classic design with long leg, oblong hole, first adjustment and fixing screw, short leg, bore, second adjustment and fixing screw, bore, second adjustment and fixing screw, the second L-shaped holding device across from it already lacks the oblong hole and the first adjustment and fixing screw in the long leg. Only the second L-shaped holding device is attached to the housing of the deep-rolling roller head through the short leg and a second screw that is however not adjustable. Mostly pin-shaped bodies are provided for a point-shaped support of the deep-rolling rollers and move within the long leg and along it in an adjustable and fixable manner. The adjustability of the holding device along the long leg was thus reduced to the adjustability of the roller support.
Another solution provided by the present invention consists in simplifying the deep-rolling roller head in a suitable manner so that a fixed stop is created for one of the two roller cages before the second roller cage is adjusted relative to it and is fixed by the appertaining L-shaped holding device as the deep-rolling roller head is inserted. Together with this, the deep-rolling roller head is to be simplified at the same time and the adjustment of the deep-rolling rollers is to be feasible with greater precision and at no additional cost.